Choice making
by Lord Dread Raven
Summary: What was once a proud story in which reviewers would decide what happened, Choices is now just a story made up of humor- NO LONGER INTERACTIVE.
1. Chapter 1

**MWAHAHAHAH! I AM EVIL!(duh) I would like to give Invader jrek a shout out for giving me this brilliant idea!**

**Here's the deal:**

**I write the story. BUT! There are times where a choice must be made! YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO RESPOND! Then, based off of your votes, the choice will be made!**

**BEGIN THE STORY!**

Johnny walked silently down a long winding road to his home. He was sipping nonchalantly at a small cherry Fizz-Wiz that he had bought about ten seconds ago. It was notable that his coat was covered in blood.

Whistling softly he unlocked his door and walked inside.

"**Having fun Nny?"** rasped a voice from the house.

Nny smirked at the doughboy that had spoken.

"Yes Eff. I actually am."

Ever since Nny had given up on his "vacation" Mr. Eff had come to life as Reverend Meat left, not needed anymore. Psychodoughboy had not returned, and Nny liked it that way.

However, a new voice had awoken in Johnny's psyche, and it did not seem to represent anything other than Nny's mind himself. It did not represent, it merely sat back and commented on things.

**CHOICE TIME! **

**Is the voice**

**A creature that looks similar to Sickness, except it looks like Nny, not Devi**

**A huge black and red moth**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, seeing as I have received a bunch of reviews, I shall continue on with Choices!**

**WINNER:** **Nny-like doll. It was unanimous.**

**I own nothing.**

Johnny glanced at his new voice. It was a doll with long spider-like legs, but its face and hairstyle was bizarrely similar to his own. Its eyes were a pair of screws of all things.

It stood up from where it was sitting and grinned up at him.

"We have some new neighbors." It said with a high grating voice. "They just moved in. Said this house was an eyesore. The nerve…"

"Shut up Chaos." Nny snorted. "And in case you haven't noticed, this house is an eyesore."

"Well, it's OUR eyesore, and people should keep their mouths shut about it." Chaos growled.

"**Oh give him a break!" **Eff chortled. **"He has a Brainfreezy, so there's no need to try and get him to kill them. He's a bit more… friendly, shall we say."**

"Who were they?" Nny asked, sipping his Freezy.

"A man, a women, and two kids, teenagers." Chaos said nonchalantly, turning back towards the TV. Eff did so as well.

With a shrug, Nny sat down on the end of the couch and watched with them, allowing the screen to temporarily numb his mind. When he glanced at the clock, he blinked.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelped in surprise. It had been exactly eight hours since he got home. He moaned and rubbed his forehead.

Chaos glanced up at him. "You should go out."

"Screw that!" Nny snapped. "I need to just go on a trip. I wanna leave town for a while."

"**Why?" **Mr. Eff asked, glancing up. **"It's not as if you're going to have a good time. What difference will it make?"**

Johnny shrugged. "I just… Just wanna travel, you know? You're a part of me, so you should both get the point."

Chaos nodded. "I suppose so. At any rate, you realize that I plan to tag along?"

Nny shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care."

Eff stood up and opened the door. "**Shall we then?" ** He asked cheerfully, as though they were going on a picnic.

Nny grabbed his bag and stood up. Chaos jumped up and skittered over to Nny, who picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

They went to the car and Nny glanced at Eff.

Eff looked back at Nny for a moment with a hopeful expression on his face.

A slow grin worked its way up Nny's face. He tossed something to Mr. Eff with a soft laugh.

The doughboy looked at the object in his hands and grinned crazily.

The car keys.

"**Where to?" ** Eff grinned crazily.

"Away from this dump!" Johnny cackled, climbing in the passenger seat of the car.

Eff turned the keys and pulled out of the drive way. He paused for a moment to tie a small wooden pole to his foot, and then tied that to the gas.

"Shouldn't you tie your other foot?" Asked Chaos nervously. "Just in case you need the brakes?"

"**Why would I need the brakes?"** Mr. Eff cackled madly. **"I'm not going for my driver's license here."**

Nny slowly reached for his seatbelt…

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

When the car finally stopped, it was because it had run out of gas. They pulled into the gas station, with Mr. Eff still laughing, Chaos a nervous wreck, and Nny with a bemused smile on his face.

Johnny stepped out of the car and plugged it in. He only had cash, so he went into the store to pay.

The man at the register had a nasty look on his face as he argued with the woman who was also trying to get gas.

"You don't accept cash? What kind of bullshit is that?" She snapped at the tattooed man.

"Listen lady, you aren't gonna give me any crap here are ya? I don't make the rules, I just blindly enforce 'em!"

"Yeah, right!" The purple haired woman glowered at the fat fellow. "Then why is there a sign that says to bring cash to the front?"

Nny sighed and went back outside for a moment of fresh air, when a devilish little idea formed in his mind.

He opened the door and explained it to his voices. Crazed grins split their faces as they listened to Nny's plan.

Carefully, they climbed into Nny's backpack and he slung it over his shoulder. Walking back in he glared at the man in irritation as he argued with the woman in front.

He walked back and grabbed a cherry Fizz-Wiz and walked up. He waited patiently for the man to finish arguing for a full minute.

"Excuse me," He interrupted softly. "But I don't suppose you'd let me interrupt this to allow me to pay. I have exact change, all I need is this Fizz-wiz, nothing more."

The woman sighed and stepped aside. "Go ahead." She grumbled softly.

Nny walked up and swung his bag onto the counter. He opened it up, as though to pull out a wallet but 'accidently' spilled out its contents.

Before he could do anything, the man shoved most of the stuff haphazardly into the bag, too drunk to notice that it was filled with knives and the like. His hand paused at the sight of Chaos.

"Aww…" He laughed in a sing-song voice. "Does the little fag have a dolly?" He continued jeering at Nny in this manner for a few seconds as he lifted Chaos up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That doll is possessed by the devil."

The man laughed. "_Sure_ it is! And I'm a jackalope!"

"I shit you not." Nny shrugged.

Finally, Chaos got sick of being shaken about and sank his needle teeth into the man's hand.

"Eww…" Nny shuddered. "Spit that out! Imagine where it could have been!"

The man screamed aloud and fell backwards, knocking his head on the wall and passing out.

The trio fell over laughing. Actually, Eff fell out of the bag to the floor. When Eff looked up again, his eyes widened slightly.

"Umm, hey Nny?" He said nervously.

Johnny looked up and saw…Devi.

**CHOICE TIME!**

**Will Devi…**

**Try to run**

**or**

**Mace Nny**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Choices! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Winning Choice: Devi runs, with four votes**

Devi leapt away from Nny, who was still trying to get up.

"SHIT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Nny stumbled upright.

"Devi-"

"NO!" She yelped as she staggered back from him. "I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU TRY AND KILL ME AGAIN!"

"That was-" Then he stopped because he could see the pointlessness of protesting. He had tried to kill her. As Nailbunny had said, that was impolite. A little more than impolite to be honest, but he was horrendously insane.

Eff stood up from the floor.

"Actually, that was my idea and not one of my good ones…" He admitted.

The presence of a talking Styrofoam doughboy only scared Devi more and she whipped around and fled. Nny blinked.

"Well," Chaos said from his point on the counter. "I think she took that as well as could reasonably be expected."

**QWERTYUIOPSDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

They continued on in silence, not including Chaos' occasional yelps as Mr. Eff barely avoided curves. Nny sat with his palm on his chin as he thought for a while. Suddenly he noticed a sign.

"Stop here a minute, would you Eff?" He asked his mania. Eff shrugged and pulled in to the huge, prison-like building.

Nny stepped out of the car and went in.

"Defective Head Meat Institute, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked in a robotic tone.

"I would like to know about a Todd Casil." Nny asked leaning back.

"Todd Casil, room 357." The man grumbled before pressing a button to open the doors.

Nny walked down the long corridor, ignoring the screams and snarls coming from the other rooms. He stopped at door 357 and entered. Slowly he walked over to the little boy sitting in the back of the room.

"Hi Squee."

Squee gave a little squeak of fear, his namesake. Nny knelt down by the little boy and neatly cut him out of the straightjacket.

"There we go." He said, smiling.

Squee hugged his teddy bear tightly to his chest and followed Nny out of the building.

"HEY!" Shouted the receptionist. "You can't just take him!"

Johnny whipped about and calmly threw a dagger at his head, pinning his ear to the chair.

"Can't I now?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

"Uh-of c-course you can!" He whimpered. "H-have a n-nice day."

Nny turned and allowed Squee into the back of his car.

Squee shivered as Shmee's voice rasped into his head.

"_Don't! He'll dice your organs and stuff his car seats with them!_"

_I don't think he will._ Squee thought back. _He might not. And even if he does I think we would be asleep._

He climbed into the back seat and squeaked when he saw Mr. Eff.

"Can we continue our road trip now?" He asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Jonny muttered. "Floor it."

The car gave a screech as it shot off into the distance.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

The car finally ground to a halt outside of a motel.

"Why are we stopping here again?" Eff asked.

"Well, unlike you two, Squee and I need to eat." Nny snapped. "Also, Squee isn't an insomniac like me. He actually sleeps." He glanced at the name of the Motel. "Apt name though… Nowhere Motel?"

He shrugged it off and they went inside. Just as they made it in, it began to downpour violently. A flash of lightning burst in the distance.

If life was like a movie, they would have remembered that a flash of lightning always signified something bad was going to happen. But life was never like the movies. Was it?

Nny stalked forward to the front desk and waited for the woman in front to notice him. It didn't take long for that to happen, as he cast a shadow over her book. She glanced up and smiled slightly.

"How may I help you?"

"We'd like a room for the night." Chaos said without thinking from Nny's shoulder. The woman raised an eyebrow at the talking doll, but did not seem otherwise fazed at all.

"How many?"

"Four." Nny muttered, giving Chaos an irritable look. "Only one of which will need a bed as the others don't sleep."

The woman merely nodded and handed them a key.

"Room forty-two." She said lightly. "Straight that way. It's the room that's locked, bolted and duct-taped shut." She sighed slightly. "If you use this crowbar, you should be able to get it open."

Nny winced and walked down the hall. After five minutes of wresting the door about, he managed to get it open.

"Well," he panted. "That was utterly annoying."

Chaos skittered over to them. "None of the other doors have locks. The universe is conspiring against us once again."

"Nah." Eff shook his head. "God's to lazy-ass to make the universe conspire against us."

"What about Señor Diablo?" Nny asked. "I don't think he'd bother. I mean, what's the point? We're already having a bout of bad luck. I don't think that things could get worse."

There is a certain scientific theory that states how certain statements cause a form of logic vacuum that induces the complete reverse of the previous statement to occur.

Vacuum-inducing statements include:

_Surely that's not going to fit in there!_

_I am sick of betting the same numbers every week. They are NEVER going to come up!_

and,

_I don't think that things could get worse._

Energy beings heard the statement and they rushed to create the vacuum.

They didn't notice the silent creature lurking outside in the storm, watching every guest in the motel. They didn't see him slipping through the front doors and into the room from down the hall. And they never noticed him leave with a full belly.

**CHOICE TIME! YAYZ!**

**Is the thing:**

**A massive wolf?**

**or**

**A demon moose?**

**I laugh for no apparent reason! AHAHAHAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have continued writing this little story for no particular reason except for the fact that you are reviewing! YAY!**

**Demon Moose: 3**

**Giant Wolf: 5**

**In case you can't count, five is two more than three ;)**

Silently, Chaos skulked about the motel. They had been staying there for two days now, and there was definitely something fishy going on. Chaos was sensitive to various energies, and there was a lot of tension going on with the staff. He didn't like the way about half of them always had creepy looks on their faces, and the other half seemed scared of something.

Not only that, but several rooms had been broken into, and the piles of bones on the beds made that slightly eerie.

Nny was suspicious as well, but mainly because of the scraping sound at the windows at night. At one point, he had looked out the window to see a massive wolf running off.

Yes, something was up, and Chaos had decided to find out what. He slipped carefully into one of the vents on the wall and crept slowly along. He stopped at a kitchen to watch two men preparing a batch of white liquid.

"How good does this stuff work anyway?" One man asked a person Chaos couldn't see.

"Perfectly if the tests are accurate." A female voice responded. "Our test sample all seemed to not be aware of what was going on, and they got addicted to the stuff like it was nicotine! Well, all but two. Seems that some people are unaffected by it. Ah well. More food for Fenris."

Chaos carefully unscrewed one of his eyes and pushed it partially forward, so that he could see the girl. She wore a black dress and an evil smile.

"They drink the coffee? BAM! They can't stand to have anything else! They eat the sugary pastries? Same thing!" She cackled. "That talking wolf kept his promise!"

Chaos readjusted his grip on the eye and carefully maneuvered it to see a locked door labeled "TEST SUBJECTS-KEEP OUT!"

"But Mel," One of the men asked. "What if the cops catch on? We're breaking several laws here. We could be charged for… let's see… abduction, murder, theft, the list goes on."

"Simple." Mel smirked. "We set Fenris on them. Bullets can't hurt that thing, only knives and swords and clubs and the like can!" She smirked. "But anyway, the deal is in our favor. We sacrifice a guest for every liter of the addictive, he eats the guest, but we earn ten more!" At this she leaned he head back and laughed evilly, before turning to leave.

There is a certain difficulty in holding something when you have no fingers, and Chaos was losing his grip on the screw he had for an eye. He fumbled, and it slipped to the floor.

_Crap._

He slipped forward and the grating came undone.

_Damn._

Chaos tumbled to the floor with a painful yelp. He grabbed his eye and screwed it in. Looking up, he realized that the three members of the room were staring at him.

_And shit.._

Sharply Chaos leapt upright with a snarl. His needle teeth bared, he tore along the room, slipping into a vent on the side of the room, just barley avoiding a groping hand. Skittering down the vent, Chaos glanced in the room to see various people tied to walls and chairs. The testing room. There were about five people in there.

One was a tall and lean teenager with his arms around his knees, a glum look in his eye. A slightly younger girl was whispering to him softly. Chaos recognized them as the children of the couple who had moved in next door to house number 777.

In the corner was a slightly chubby man with a nervous air about him. He kept glancing about like there was some kind of demon watching him. In a kind of roundabout way, there was.

On the other side of the room, directly in front of him was a dark-skinned woman with a small squeak toy in her hand. Every now and then she gave it a little squeeze.

The fifth person, to Chaos' alarm and surprise, was Devi, or as Nny once called her; "The one that got away."

Suddenly the door opened, and two heavyset men marched in. They quickly moved over to the large man and dragged him out the door.

"Oooh!" a voice snickered. "Fenris will like this one!" And then the door slammed shut.

Chaos pushed the heater grille aside and allowed it to bang violently against the ground, causing the remaining four in the room to jump.

"So then," he grinned as he stepped out. "Anyone up to be rescued?"

A shocked silence followed the statement, before it was broken by the dark-skinned woman.

"Hey Devi, it's a talking doll. Didn't you say something about a creepy talking doll?"

Devi glared at Chaos.

"You…You're just like Sickness…"

Chaos blinked. The name seemed to ring a bell.

"Uh, what?" He asked, confused.

"You're using Nny to become stronger. You want him to be a slave."

Chaos rubbed his eyes.

"Listen Miss, I've been crawling through vents listening to a creepy motel staff talk about human sacrifices and brewing an addictive slime given to them by a wolf. Another non-sequiter will make me just turn around and leave you here without telling Johnny, because he does have the ability to rescue you, and is more than willing to do so."

Devi glared at Chaos.

"And just what are you then?"

Chaos shrugged.

"Nny made me. His other voices were going silent, and I was made to balance that. So now he has the voice of insanity in his head with me, the voice of nothing in particular. But enough of that. Listen, you lot need help and Johnny is the only person who can help you, so just shut up and let me get him!"

He turned without another word and skittered back to Nny's room.

He jumped up and got Johnny's attention, and explained the bizarre things that had been going on.

Nny wasn't as surprised as you would think he would be.

"Weirder shit has happened to me." He shrugged, standing upright. "Keep an eye on Squee. Eff, you come with me, I have a plan."

"Does it involve hitting things with a car?" Eff asked.

A demonic smile curled over Johnny's lip.

"Yes. Yes it does."

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Silently, Nny slipped into the kitchen and hid in the shadows. He twirled a pair of butterfly knives lazily in his palm. He waited until the leader, the girl in black, came into the kitchen.

"Is the second batch done yet?" She asked coldly.

"It'll be done-GURRK!" The man would have finished that sentence if a long butterfly knife hadn't sunk into his throat.

The woman jumped with a yelp as Johnny leapt out of the shadows. He swiftly plunged his knives into her shoulder.

"One- for conning innocent people for _your_ benefit." He hissed, twisting one knife.

"Two- for being selfish" The second knife twisted sharply.

"Three- for being an all-around bitch." And with a lighting motion, he pulled both knives upwards into her throat.

He turned and carefully began scraping his knife along the heavily built padlock, hoping that Eff was doing his part.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Eff sharply twisted the key in the decrepit old car. He carefully angled it to face the motel's entrance. He pulled his foot back and slammed it on the gas.

The car tore through the front door and began destroying the main lobby. Many staff members were run over that day.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Judging by the sound of screams and breaking objects, Nny assumed that Eff was doing his job.

With a final twist, he picked the lock and kicked the door aside. He hesitated before entering.

When he walked in the room he felt the stares, and in Devi's case, a glare, turning towards him. He opened his mouth to speak when a crash shook the building. A few pieces of the ceiling came down.

Eff was doing his job a bit too well. The entire building was coming down. The screeching of tires echoed out through the motel, as well as the odd scream.

"I would make some comment at this point, but this is not the time." Johnny said flatly, feeling slightly self-conscious. The blood he was covered in did not help.

He stood back. "Let's get the hell out of here." He said, trying to make his voice sound light. He failed miserably.

He turned in time to see Eff crash through the wall.

"I got Squee and Chaos!" The Styrofoam statue grinned.

"Pile in!" Nny yelled.

The large group somehow managed to fit in the little car. Eff smashed out of the motel, causing the entire building to collapse. Eff was trying not to laugh, but the grin was wiped off his face when a huge clawed paw smashed the window and knocked Eff sideways so hard that the car door came off.

"HOLY SHIT!" He managed to yelp before the entire car was tipped over. The passengers tumbled out in alarm and no small bit of pain.

Johnny groaned. He was the only one still in the car. He began to carefully climb out.

"Airbag's a little slow." He grunted.

It went off then, pinning him to the seat. He irritably cut his way out and staggered upright. And, for the first time, he saw Fenris clearly.

Ten feet long if he was an inch, and there was not an inch of him that could be described as sleek or handsome, as wolves are wont to be. No, Fenris was ugly. His slavering jaws were a dull yellow color, and his fur was mangy and brown. His four-inch claws were like jagged knives, and his tail was frayed and dull.

He snapped his massive maw like a bear trap, coming dangerously close to catching Devi's sleeve.

His yellow eyes rolled in their sockets and centered on Squee. He advanced with a sick smile seeming to cover his face, and then his lips writhed back, making his jaws all the more apparent. He slowly advanced towards Squee who let out a scream of terror as he backed into a tree.

**Time to save Squeegee! Three choices this time!**

**Chaos bites Fenris' tail.**

**Nny manages to lure it away before finally plunging his knives into Fenris.**

**Nny annoys Fenris, and Fenris calls him "Wacky". Need I say more?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, you people respond fast!**

**Winner:**

**Fenris calls Nny wacky. Unanimously.**

Fenris slowly prowled towards Squee with his fangs extended. He opened a maw easily big enough to swallow the little boy whole.

That was when a pinecone suddenly flew into his nose. It was tiny, but it still smarted like hell. Angrily Fenris turned and another pinecone struck his eye, causing him to let out a yelp.

He glared at Johnny, who had thrown the pinecones.

"You bastardly, no-good, wacky-minded-"

"What was that?"

"YOU DARE INTURRUPT FENRIS?"

"Did you just call me… wacky?"

"Umm yes…"

Nny's pupils dilated into tiny slits. Chaos and Eff swiftly backed away, causing the whole group to back away as well.

"WACKY! YOU NOT ONLY TRY TO EAT SQUEE, BUT YOU CALL ME WACKY? YOU BASTARD!"

"Um, what the hell is your problem?" Fenris barked out in confusion.

"You…I'll show you wacky… YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL SHOW YOU WACKY!" Nny screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Wait, what? I-" Fenris was cut off by a long stiletto dagger flying into his eye. "AIEEEK!" Another blade sank into his left flank, and a third was running down his stomach.

"Grgglll…" Was the last sound that ever came out of Fenris' throat.

Johnny stood twitching.

Every person present made a mental note to avoid using that word in the future.

"So then." Chaos noted. "It's gonna be a long walk to the city…"

"Or we could just steal a car." Eff noted. "There were about eight in the lot, and I don't think the staff will be using them any time soon."

They all agreed that that was the best way to get into the nearest town, so they decided to head back to the remains of the motel. Johnny gave one last bitter glance at his ancient car, before turning and following the others.

"Son of a bitch wolf. I liked that car." He sighed as he walked sadly along the path.

When they arrived at the motel, or rather, what was left of it, Eff swiftly chose a car.

"Now THIS car is AWESOME!"

"Hell yes!" Chaos cackled as he jumped in.

It was an electric blue Desoto. The leather seats were upholstered and bright red, with a flashy violet steering wheel.

Nny slowly raised an eyebrow, before climbing in the passenger seat. The others in the group also piled in.

"I always wanted a Desoto." Eff cackled softly as he turned the key.

The passengers barely had time to buckle their seatbelts as the car tore off into the distance.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

"Eff?"

"Yes?"

"DEER!"

"I see it."

WHUMP!

"You were supposed to miss it…"

"I do now."

"No, I mean, not run over it."

WHUMP!

"You really don't care do you?"

"What do you think?"

WHUMP!

"I rest my case."

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

When they finally pulled into the town, Nny and the voices were the only ones awake.

"Well, what now?" Nny grumbled.

Eff shrugged. "No idea."

Chaos grimaced. "Well, we're certainly in an awkward position now aren't we?"

Nny glanced up.

"I just realized…"

"What?"

"Today's Tuesday."

Eff's eyes widened. "Aliens?"

As they spoke, a light suddenly descended upon them, lifting the passengers of the Desoto into the air.

"NOOO!" Eff howled, trying to grab the car, but only managing to get the keys.

**CHOICE!**

**Was the ship:**

**The ship from Abducted in Invader Zim?**

**or**

**Zim's Space station thingy?**

**No deer were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**They were Elk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to Choices!**

**This winner is:**

**Zim's space station with seven votes.**

**Chapter 6**

The alien grinned at the restrained humans, zipper-like teeth bared.

"Excellent! Plenty of test subjects. And what's this?" He carefully examined Chaos, who pretended to be a normal doll.

"A toy." He muttered, tossing him aside. "And," He added . "A worthless hunk of Styrofoam." To Eff, also tossing him aside

"Now then." He turned to the restrained humans with an evil look in his eye.

"Let's pick apart those brains of yours shall we?" He grinned, pressing a button that caused a large machine to clamp down on Nny's head.

Johnny grinned. "You'll regret looking in there." He hissed smiling. "There are things that no one would like to see."

"SILENCE PIG-SMELLY!" The alien, (Who we all know is Zim) Shrieked. "Your mouth-noises will not help you now!" And he reached for a lever.

He would have thrown it. He REALLY would. But then a sharp pain shot through his legs. Zim snapped his head down in time to see Chaos sinking needle teeth into his ankle, and Mr. Eff, violently twisting the other. Zim snarled and kicked them off, rising up on his PAK legs so that he towered above them.

The little Irken gnashed his teeth and yelled out.

"GIR! Get over here!"

With a 'YES MY LORD!' Gir was there, weapons extended. He advanced on the voices, red eyes glaring.

Suddenly, they turned cyan and the weapons retracted.

"I DON'T LIKE SUSHI!" Gir yelped. "THE FISHIES DON'T LIKE IT EITHER!"

"What the hell?" Tenna blinked.

"WHERE IS MY PIGGIES? WHERE?"

"Kinda reminds me of Happy Noodle Boy." Eff noted.

Zim began banging his head against the console.

"Why" BANG! "Must" BANG! "He" BANG! "Be" BANG! "So" BANG! "STUPID!" BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I'm no expert, but I'd guess that YOU ARE stupid." Said one of the teenagers, who had somehow escaped from his restraints.

"SILENCE! I- Wait, how did you-?" His eyes suddenly widened as the boy appeared behind him, seeming to merely flow across the ground.

"Being able to become a gas helps." He hissed, grabbing Zim and smashing his head against a wall.

Zim slowly slid down the wall, young man flexed his fingers, before carefully beginning to pick his sister's lock. When she came free, he moved onto Nny's restraints.

"Sorry, I never caught your name." He apologized as he released Johnny. "I'm Greg."

"My name is Johnny, but you could call me Nny." He replied, dropping to the ground and massaging his wrists.

"And I'm Kate." Greg's sister added.

When they were all free, Johnny grabbed Zim by the wrist and lifted him up.

"How do we get back?" He hissed threateningly.

Zim squirmed. "You shall never find out! I will never tell you!"

Nny glared. "Then I suppose we'll just have to perform an autopsy then." He hissed.

Swiftly he slammed Zim against a table. With a cool precision he whipped out a long knife. Lightly he traced it along Zim's face, carefully opening a shallow cut into the side of his face. Zim yelped and writhed.

"We start we the face." He whispered. "We make a pair of incisions along the side in order to make it easy to peel off. Then we'll draw out your organs. It'll be nice and slow and painful. You won't die though…" He grinned evilly.

"No…Stop!" Zim screamed in terror. "J-just take the escape pod. They're right over there." He pointed. Nny threw him aside and calmly went down the hall, followed by the others. Eff was slightly disappointed at not getting to see an autopsy.

At least he would be able to drive the Desoto again.

Zim hissed from where he had been thrown. Never before had he encountered a human quite so scary. In his experience, the biggest, most muscular humans were the strong ones. But this one was not only strong, he was scrawny!

"Where does the strength come from?" He wondered aloud.

"From his TEETH!" Gir screamed, standing on his head in the corner of the room.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

After landing the escape pod, (and by landing I mean crashing) Nny staggered out and flopped into the Desoto.

"We should have found a hotel." He moaned.

"OH MY GOD!" A kid with a big head yelled. "ALIENS!" He ran away yelling in terror.

"He probably saw Eff." Chaos noted, climbing onto the car's dashboard. "And the escape pod."

The kid ran out again followed by a group of people who stuck to the shadows.

"They came from space in that ship!" He yelled pointing at the group. "They probably have some sort of disguise on!"

"Oh no…" Eff moaned, putting the key in ignition.

"Get them!" Said one elderly man. "Use the stun guns! No lethal force! DON'T LET THE ALIENS GET AWAY!"

"Oh shit…" Eff snarled, twisting the key.

The alien hunters all got on mopeds and started them up.

Eff smashed his foot on the gas.

"Hey I'm still on the daAAASH!" Chaos screamed and was sent flying.

Kate shot her arm out and barely managed to catch him, snagging him by the leg and pulling him back into the car.

Silently the doll crawled to the floor, hugging it tightly.

Eff whipped around a bend and tore into an allyway. He spun out onto another street.

Up ahead there was a turn. Left would take them out of town, but right would take them into a much more confusing maze of the town.

**CHOICE! **

**Left: Leave town?**

**Right: Lose 'em in the streets?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated. *glances guiltily at huge piles of unfinished chapters.* Um… anyway…**

**Winner: Lose 'em in the streets.**

Eff sharply yanked the wheel to the right. The tires squealed in protest, but managed to keep the car moving. The mopeds shot out and split up through the various turns.

"They're trying to hem us in!" Kate shrieked.

"Eff," Chaos yelled over the wind. "Back into that ally!"

Eff sped into the ally, just barely missing the sides, before slowing carefully to a halt. He raised his foot of the brakes, tensed to smash it back down.

"That's a dead end!" One of the alien hunters yelled from his moped. "They can't get away now!"

The mopeds slowed as they carefully cornered them in the ally.

"Rule one of chases," Eff called out. "Never, EVER try to corner a car in an ally with a moped." He slammed his foot down. The alien hunters leapt from their bikes in terror, barely avoiding the car as it sped violently forward, crushing one of the mopeds in its path.

Chaos and Eff shared a high-five. Technically speaking it was a high-one, seeing as Chaos had no fingers. The doll dove down to the floor as Eff turned onto the freeway.

"Warn me next time you do something like that, please?" Greg moaned as he massaged back. "That was really painful."

"We're still being followed!" Devi yelled.

"Damn these assholes!" Nny yelled as Eff smashed his foot on the gas once again.

"Eh, they just don't know when to quit." Chaos shrugged. "As soon as we get away from here, we'll be fine."

The moment he finished speaking, one of the tires blew out.

"Oh hell, hell, BLOODY HELL!" Eff screeched as the car swerved violently. The car screeched about for a few moments before careening wildly towards a bridge. The Desoto slowed and stopped at the edge, teetering before a small canyon..

The car teetered for a moment, before plummeting sixty feet to the ground below. It struck down hard with a loud crash. Amazingly, the only thing harmed was the tires. They had pretty much been ripped in half.

Eff banged his head against the steering wheel. He was rewarded with an airbag to the face that blasted him out of the car.

"Two cars in one night." Chaos whistled. "Not to mention a motel and about four mopeds. You're on a role tonight Eff!"

"…Shut up…" Eff moaned. "Just… Shut up."

Chaos snickered.

"Wassa matter?" He cackled with a smirk. "Normally you love destroying stuff!"

"Normally that stuff is not the car that I'm driving." The doughboy snapped as he struggled to his feet. "In spite of being made of Styrofoam, I still feel pain you know."

"Shame." Chaos shrugged as he crept easily down the side of the car.

Devi shivered. This doll seemed to be a nearly exact copy of Sickness in every aspect but hair and clothing. Albeit, he had a much more pleasant personality, and didn't seem to be causing Nny any ill effects. Still, it was odd seeing that doll move about. The way he walked, the way his 'eyes' moved, even the way he smiled was similar to Sickness.

Swiftly he skittered to the shadows. "Hide!" He hissed softly.

The group scattered, hiding in the shadows, in ditches or under bushes. Footsteps began to echo towards them, growing louder and louder…

**CHOICE! Will they be discovered or not?**


	8. No more choice for you

**Sorry to break it to everyone, but Choices cannot go on in the same manner. Apparently, interactive stories are not allowed- I got shot up in Truth and Dare by about six consecutive reviews. Each one threatening to report TAD. So I'm afraid choices will no longer be interactive. I'm sorry… **

**IT WILL CONTINUE TO BE WRITTEN HOWEVER- I'm not giving up on writing it- perhaps one day if the admins change the rules, It will be revived as a glorious sort of choice making story.**

**But for now.**

**It'll just be a normal fanfiction... Sniffle...**


End file.
